


Dr Dragon

by Brasileira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creature Fic, Elf Sex, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brasileira/pseuds/Brasileira
Summary: The evil dragon, who wants to dine quietly with small, slow people, has found trouble in his head in the form of a restless elf. The monster, anxious to have a naive ear, has absolutely no idea what responsibility it has taken on itself by harboring a small elf.
Relationships: Mioel/Bourne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Forest. A dark sky, with crushing black clouds and shallow, unpleasant rain, reduced the already bad mood. All living creatures, who at least somehow showed activity before the rainy season, now finally got into their holes. The moisture that had accumulated in the plant's pores was now eagerly absorbed by the dried-out stems. The thunder that emanated from a distance was accompanied by sharp lightning striking the sky with cold lightning. The long dark shadows cast by the plants formed in bizarre patterns, meaning only one thing - the onset of darkness. The time has come when life diminishes and terrible slippery creatures crawl out of the bowels of the earth, feeding on the warm flesh of earth creatures. The planet's population decreases sharply after its rare visits and then quickly replenishes.

How boring... The tenth millennium, the ten-thousandth darkness without the hope of something new. With pleasure he threw his wings and flew from a deep cave towards the powerful gusts of a cold wind and great drops of rain, beating at a frenetic speed against my scaly body. The weather every minute almost deprived me of hope for a healthy dinner. Particularly appetising little people are now huddling with dwarfs on the rocky cliffs, the elves with their tender flesh have covered their communities with domes and are now trembling out of fear. The creatures are not so tasty - their flesh is quite hard and not very nutritious for me. Yes, and the skin is very thick, I still need to bite this one, but now I need easy, accessible prey that won't resist and further scratch my newly replaced scales. Having thought it would be good to find a little man for the rainy season now, he heard the slightest rustle, trying to smell at least, but the wall of water that closed his eyes destroyed all hope. Why did I decide to hunt today? Not before, when the prey was easily accessible and defenceless, not after, when I could delight myself with the exhausted elves. Perhaps boredom is to blame. Pure indifference to life and rare echoes of pleasure at seeing food. The fear and horror of it, when I appear in all my height before the perplexed people, requests for mercy and prayers for the salvation of my miserable life now also become indifferent. Only negative emotions could somehow distract me and make me feel at least something. It probably wasn't worth killing the last dragon, now there's absolutely no entertainment left. The next thunder and the rain that immediately intensified several times made my search almost hopeless. What's that? Third or second? After all, it is after the third that the final darkness sets in and all the creatures that previously lived in the world hide in the hope of finding shelter, and those who hide underground, on the contrary, crawl and constantly seek food. Like me Looking at the dark top of the forest, he tried to get at least something, but all attempts were in vain. I seem to be approaching the local elf, which was imprudently close to my lair, allowing the dragon to drag the cattle obediently out of the dome every six months. It's true that a long time ago I learned to break his defense, but there are still few elves left, and here I am with my carnivorous views of his mouth-watering bodies. Without dome, they're like no air, they become easy prey for predators and slave traders. A light cry, breaking the sound of the rain for a second, was a complete surprise to me. A pleasant surprise. It seems he came from the clearing that had just flown over. Turning around, I silently began to descend to the source of the sound that intrigued me.

And the open picture pleased me so much that I was ready to leave someone's life. Five large humanoid dense circles tightened the sixth. Mmm, lunch. Having licked my lips, I realized that I still have time until the next final thunder, for I do not intend to share my prey with the creatures. Having descended into the damp-saturated soil, with a silent rattle, he folded huge leather wings and decided that the sooner I finished with them, the better. Growling in the womb, attracting the attention of men, he opened his mouth wide, when gazes full of animal horror closed in on me. It's a shame it's impossible to smile on a dragon's body, but there are many other advantages I'll use now. I swallowed the first person immediately, without trying to kill him first. Blood, juicy and slimy, filled the mouth with a pleasant warmth. For a long time, I was no longer entertained that way. The second one was lucky - I separated my head from my body before chewing it. He didn't even have time to get scared, but a shame. Even the animals, when they see death on my face, experience something similar to human fear. The third and fourth tried to escape, but who would give them away? Growling loud, I felt waves of frantic panic emanating from them. Human beings suffered the same fate as the first. The fifth tried to attack me... although he didn't know I had no weak points. Well, absolutely. Not wasting time, reassuring the unfortunate, deprived the person and without me a short life and a half-starved look looked on the rest. An insensitive body wrapped in a fluffy lonely cloth lay near one of the trees, showing no signs of life. Approaching, he gently stuck his nose in. No reaction to my actions. Breath calm and face pale, apparently fainting.

It smells good, very tasty. What's that Looking closely at his face, he discovered little clean ears. The elf? How he got here, because the community never lets children go beyond the age of majority, and that one is clearly very young. The feeling of hunger was a bit numb, so you can live with small sacrifices and not touch the elf. A beautiful face and a complete inability to live independently is a characteristic of all elves. I won't touch it yet, because I almost ate it, but I will take that little misunderstanding with me. Holding a weightless body on his hind legs, he took the air and went back to his cave.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The loud bang of thunder broke the dark silence of the cave. Frequent lightning briefly illuminated the rocky entrance and the nearby cobbles. It rained incessantly, so from the shelter it was impossible to see anything. An impenetrable wall of water hid the cave from prying eyes, though ... it's hard enough to see it, and if anyone saw it, it's unlikely they'd want to know what lives here. An unpleasant landscape, made up of non-dry mud and dense dead forest with predatory plants, few people are interested. The lack of roads and fruit trees does not contribute to the high popularity of these places. Only the lonely are able to survive here, and even that is not all. He laid his head on his front paws and began to examine the acquired elf thoughtfully. Small body, fragile body, delicate peach skin and thin, pointy ears. Straight blond hair in the middle of the back, slightly pointy chin, rosy lips and clear, trembling eyelashes. He was dressed in a light tunic of succulent green and beige pants. What I initially confused with fabric turned out to be a very spacious and warm white cape. The smell that came from the elf was not like any of the plants I had known before - discreetly sweet and fresh, a bit like an apple and at the same time very different, it slowly and surely filled a cave. Closing my eyes, I started to hear the uniform heartbeat of the elf. Oh! Are you a dragon? - Before I fell asleep, I was immediately awakened by the melodious voice of a smelter. Opening his eyes, he looked surprised at the elf's curious face. It's not a shadow of fear or horror, just curiosity mixed with great interest. Pale green eyes Framed by soft lashes, they looked at me cheerfully. Deciding to ignore the question addressed to me, he again lay his head down and began to follow with indifference the little creature's later actions.

Wow! How big you are! - Imported, the elf tried to get up, but he didn't understand immediately. Up against the wall, his ears approached my nose. - Can I pet you? Looking at me naively, the elf without concern touched the warm scales on your face. Smiling, he carefully scratched large black scales, but I couldn't understand why he wasn't afraid of me and behaved as if he was sure I wouldn't do anything to him. Having exhaled hot air in him, he expected something, but not an enthusiastic scream and asked to repeat it. Pushing his nose into an incomprehensible elf, he lay down again in a warm place. - My name is Mioel, but what about you? - Did I hear that right? Elves don't even tell friends close to their names, much less strangers. Oh! Or maybe you can't talk? - Looking cruelly at the ear in anticipation of ridicule, I found a curious and clean look, expressing participation and interest. "My name is Bourne," he answered the question in a husky, faint voice, after which he immediately received a bunch of other people. "And did you become a dragon because you were converted or did it happen from birth?" Why do you live alone? How did I end up here? Wow! What's that?! - Following the elf's gaze, he was very surprised. He really doesn't know anything about the rainy season? Meanwhile, clearly interested in what was happening in the street, Mioel carefully approached the exit. Smelling enthusiastic, he reached out his hand, which was immediately wet. Turning to me, he smiled and asked: - This is the rainy season, right? The old man told us about him. And he said that right now the wolves wake up and are looking for something to eat. But we always close the village with a special field, so they don't destroy us completely. Bourne, what happened? After all, it was me who was supposed to become that elf - looking at me with concern, Mioel frowned and put a lock of messy hair behind his ear. What? Are elves completely overwhelmed, or what? Children should not serve as guarantors of peace! The fact that I almost ate alone didn't bother me - I changed my mind. Remembering that the elf had to endure to put on this temporary protection, he thought indifferently that in slavery they were doing the same thing. Only now, living as slaves, do they not always die, but here is the exact and mandatory death during mating. "Mioel, how old are you?" - deciding not to devote himself to all the intricacies of the process, he began to watch with suspicion. - One hundred and twenty-one, - strange... he's not a child anymore, but he looks like a sixteen-year-old boy. Um. In fact, since childhood, elves learn that giving life to the dome is the dream of any elf, and if it is also reasonable to present it, all children enthusiastically try to meet the requirements and satisfy the conditions of their elders. Oh! You have an ass! Wow! And what is that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why? - sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. That bringing the dome to life is any elf's dream, and if it's reasonable to introduce it as well, all the children will enthusiastically try to meet the requirements and fulfill the conditions of their elders. Oh! You have an ass! Wow! And what is that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why? - sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. That bringing the dome to life is any elf's dream, and if it's reasonable to introduce it as well, all the children will enthusiastically try to meet the requirements and fulfill the conditions of their elders. Oh! You have an ass! Wow! And what is that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why? - sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. So all the kids are enthusiastically trying to meet the requirements and fulfill all the conditions of the elderly. Oh! You have an ass! Wow! And what's that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why? - sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. So all the kids are enthusiastically trying to meet the requirements and fulfill all the conditions of the elderly. Oh! You have an ass! Wow! And what's that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why? - sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. And what is that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why? - sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. And what is that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why is that? - Sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. And what is that... look! - he started to feel the end of my ass. Besides, the fact that poisonous thorns were located at the end didn't bother him. "Mioel, don't touch my tail." Why? - sad lips frowned, elfenok seemed upset with me. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o", he sat on his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o," he sat down in his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. - Because it's poisonous. Having deliberately crossed his lips with the letter "o," he sat down in his coat and, with his legs tight, began to examine me. - You know, but I only saw dragons in the pictures and always dreamed of meeting them live. And when I woke up and saw you, at first I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think you were so big! - I. There's only one dragon left. 

¤¤¤¤¤

The elf, sniffing softly, pressed against my side. Squeezing his legs and wrapping himself in a raincoat, he hasn't stopped to freeze. The exposed skin was covered with chills. Breathing deeply, he covered Mioel with a wing so that the tender creature would not catch a cold, or else take care of him, observe, it is better just to eat. But something told me that now I could hardly kill the elf. During the previous day, the big ear explored the cave. He was interested in literally everything, from fallen rocks to movements that went deep into the mountains. It is true that, to my surprise, Mioel did not see it in the dark and therefore left me no more than three meters. Constantly talking to me, the elf did not miss the opportunity to touch my ass or caress the scale on his nose. An elf who wanted to meet a dragon... hmm. His melodious voice constantly sounded in the cave of the most unusual places. I wasn't even surprised when, frowning upon his forehead, he wondered why I needed gold stones that would completely fill the nearby recess. In fact, these are honestly accumulated treasures that share energy with me so that I can feel some change in their location. Mioel put the stone in place without much interest and came back. His remark about the incommunicacy of this place was pleasantly satisfied with the pride, but when he said it was terribly dusty and dirty and that good cleanliness would not interfere here, I maliciously suggested that the wuss clean up. He no less maliciously agreed... After that, I started to doubt that Mioel was an elf. Appearance, of course, consistent, but everything else... Esbelto, small and with ears. Only his hair was very light, rather white, than pale yellow. Instead of the arrogant expression that is common to all existing adult elves, Mioel had a smiling face with a kaleidoscope of emotions. All elves have a disdainful attitude towards representatives of other races, dragons, they simply have never seen, the same, applauding with confidence the soft lashes, listening to everything I say to him. What's more, the elves would never get their hands dirty for dirty work, we can say that's a special form of disrespect. And my elf, blinking happily, started looking enthusiastically for how to wash my (really clean) house. Shockingly observing the restless ear, he continued to be surprised at the difference from other representatives of his race. After all, initially I had completely different plans for this, surprisingly different from today's. I wanted to keep my toy for a long period of dark time. It's so good to break selfish elves that they think the world is created just for them. It's so nice to see them surrender gradually, obeying me and only me. It's so good to invade their flexible bodies and smell the stench of blood. Hmm... it often amuses me not only with the elves, but also with people especially annoying me, almost always being transformed not completely. That is, leaving claws, scales and almost three meters of growth, in which I am no longer a dragon but also not a man. Now, looking at the sleeping elf, he didn't understand what was stopping me. After all, it can easily be broken, used for its intended purpose and thrown away. Just for some reason I don't want any of it. that the world was created just for them. It's so nice to see them surrender gradually, obeying me and only me. It's so nice to invade their flexible bodies and smell the stench of blood. Hmm... it often amuses me not only with the elves, but also with people especially annoying me, almost always being transformed not completely. That is, leaving claws, scales and almost three meters of growth, in which I am no longer a dragon but also not a man. Now, looking at the sleeping elf, he didn't understand what was stopping me. After all, it can easily be broken, used for its intended purpose and thrown away. Just for some reason I don't want any of it. that the world was created just for them. It's so nice to see them gradually give up, obeying me and only me. It's so nice to invade their flexible bodies and smell the stench of blood. Hmm... It often amuses me not only with the elves, but also with people especially annoying me, almost always being transformed not completely. That is, leaving claws, scales and almost three meters of growth, in which I am no longer a dragon but not a man either. Now, looking at the sleeping elf, he didn't understand what was stopping me. After all, it can easily be broken, used for its intended purpose and thrown away. Just for some reason I don't want any of it. Hmm... It often amuses me not only with elves, but also with people especially annoying me, almost always being transformed not completely. That is, leaving claws, scales and almost three meters of growth, in which I am no longer a dragon but not a man either. Now, looking at the sleeping elf, he didn't understand what was stopping me. After all, it can easily be broken, used for its intended purpose and thrown away. Just for some reason I don't want any of it. Hmm... It often amuses me not only with elves, but also with people especially annoying me, almost always being transformed not completely. That is, leaving claws, scales and almost three meters of growth, in which I am no longer a dragon but not a man either. Now, looking at the sleeping elf, he didn't understand what was stopping me. After all, it can easily be broken, used for its intended purpose and thrown away. Just for some reason I don't want any of it. "Good morning," the elf yawned, rubbed his eyes and looked at me half asleep. - good "Shall we clean up today?" Yesterday I found rags and you can collect water on the street - smiling pretty, Mioel took a rag that hadn't come out of where and, catching it, went to wet it. In the next few hours, he actively washed stones from the dirt and got rid of small weeds. Without stopping for a second, he unconsciously pulled me into the conversation, and we had a nice enough time. Even though the weather was bad, the weather was growing rapidly. I don't even know who's to blame. Suddenly, Mioel shook and fell if I hadn't held him with his ass. A pale face and covered eyelids. What happened To my relief, he woke up almost immediately, only his condition began to visibly bother me. Mioel? Are you all right? - carefully examining the elf, waiting for an answer. - I... nothing, just... nothing, - looking with shame at me, the big ears tried to pull away, but I didn't allow it. I'm listening. "Well... I haven't eaten in a long time, so... probably", ashamed and blushing, Mioel tried to get out of the firm grip of my tail. What an idiot I am. But I completely forgot what he needs to eat and he doesn't like me - once every two months, but preferably three to four times a day. Looking at the elf completely ashamed, he was surprised at his behavior. He's not afraid of me, so what kind of strange embarrassment is that? Featuring several dishes that are very attractive to all creatures, he quickly began to translate them into reality. To prevent food from appearing on the newly washed floor, he placed a table with chairs in the centre of the cave. When I finally finished, my gaze met an elf that did not move. Hmm... doesn't that match him? But a hungry look spoke of something else. "Mioel, are you eating this?" Yes, probably. It smells very good - having stumbled upon my demanding look, he rushed to explain. "Usually they were fed porridge and gringa leaves, and only the chief and his entourage ate such a thing," the elf, squeezing her ears in her head, distrusted my answer. - That's all for you. I don't know what you have in the community, but you won't go hungry here. Sit down, pushing the elf's nose to the side of the table, he began to watch you closely. Sniffing delicately, he took fresh bread and began to bite it into a small piece and then chew it slowly. In fact, he alone ate them. After all the fun, he was happy and rosy, left the table and lay down beside me. - Thank you, that was very nice.


	2. Chapter 2

He's sleeping again. Smiling lightly at something, he rolled over on his face, his hands under his head. A thin cotton shirt kneaded on his back, exposing his delicate skin. Having been imported, the elf tried to find a blanket, and when he couldn't find it, he rolled himself into a ball and tried to fall asleep again, but couldn't. Then, stretched out on a rope, Mioel gently tapped his lips and opened his eyes. Yawning, he turned sideways and smiled lightly at me. An incomprehensible desire to become a man again and embrace a little boy with ears firmly and permanently installed in his chest. Why do I suddenly feel tenderness for him, a desire to protect and not let go, instead of such habitual hatred? "Hello", Mioel greeted me melodiously, smiling his funny ears and leaning against the wall in anticipation of an answer. Yes, I just met morally and prepared to answer, like Mioel, breaking the situation, he shouted loudly and inadvertently grabbed my ass. Scared again by the clumsy elf, he looked around to see if everything was all right with him. It would be better if I didn't do that... Mioel lay cheerfully on the stones and watched the plants gradually filling the cave. Like from where Awakened, he moved away from treacherous shoots. Elastic green shoots spread across the floor, creating a dense carpet of unidentified plants, climbed the walls, covering themselves with dark, dry stones. When Mioel laughed cheerfully, they started to crawl towards me and wrap themselves around the wings. So he is also a magician? Now I don't understand anything. If an elf is born a child who can freely control the plants, he is immediately put under special supervision. And besides, these children are raised, like future elders or someone even more influential. Very interesting... I have no doubt that the existing manager knew of the elf's possibilities and that's why he wanted to kill him. Apparently, the competition didn't suit him. Mioel inspected with interest the fruits of his labor, and literally. Instead of green shoots, large snow-white flowers with a bright blue core formed. In some places, pink sweet fruit hung from the ceiling. And how did he manage to break my defense? Although, it's true, his magic has no negative orientation, only the magic of the forest. Shaking the plants that adhered to the scale, he accidentally touched the elf and pushed it into the street. A few seconds were enough to leave him completely wet and cold. - T-why are you ?! Oh, how wet you are! Bo-o-Orne! Actually, I don't have any replaceable clothes, unlike some! Which, by the way, are completely out of clothes! - Sadly soft nose, the smiling elf looked at me and tried to tighten his hair. A wet puddle immediately formed on the ground, which was absorbed with gratitude by the plants. Having looked at the uncomplicated cycle of the water in the cave, he reproached the culprit of the blooming garland that had already managed to catch a cold, which now made the cave far from dark and terrifying as before. Fungal, Mioel, passing over the swollen buds, approached my face. - I need to dry my clothes, do you mind? - Sushi, - otherwise you'll get sick, a small nuisance. Wet clothes completely covered the elfenka. Shouting lightly, he started to take it off. First, a green shirt appeared on the floor, followed by beige pants. Um, but I thought elves neglected underwear... but no. Mioel remained seated in a fairly tight white shorts. Skinny legs, thin arms and protruding ribs suggested that the elf should be fed urgently. Considering such a fragile but at the same time exciting body, I noticed a characteristic body reaction. How is that possible? In fact, disguised as a dragon, I like dragons! But even if in that state an elf attracts me, I don't know what will happen after I want to take human form. Coughing and sniffing on the elf's side was an unpleasant but expected event. Looking into his tearful eyes with a sigh, he warned the elf that I would leave for a short time to take medicine. It's a shame I don't know its components, otherwise I could easily incorporate them here without interrupting the big ear. Mioel remained seated in a fairly fair white shorts. Lean legs, thin arms and protruding ribs suggested that the elf should be fed urgently. Considering such a fragile but at the same time exciting body, I noticed a characteristic body reaction. How is that possible? In fact, disguised as a dragon, I like dragons! But even if in that state an elf attracts me, I don't know what will happen after I want to take human form. After the treatment, I was completely without clothes. The water, spilling all the space around, prevented the normal recognition of the objects. But understanding the things I needed was not difficult. Quickly materializing his pants and shirt, he got dressed and went to the nearest pharmacy located in the human city. "Can I help you with something?" - the helpful voice of a pharmacist found me at the door. Yes. Is something cold? - the old man, having found my gaze, nodded and quickly entered the pantry. In his short absence, he examined a small counter filled with various herbs and powders. I hope Mioel knows how to use that. I hope Mioel knows how to use it. Chicken paws? Because having received a decent-sized pouch, he smelled thoughtfully. Phew. Extremely unpleasant smell, especially when all tastes are mixed together. Shaking his head for the pharmacist, he wanted to leave the store, but the weather suddenly got bad and broke my plans. Lightning, breaking the black sky every second, strikes the ground alternately, setting fire to the trees, which in the same second shine and fall to the ground wet with miserable ashes. Something tells me that, with this time, it is better not to lean. Returning to a small shop, I came across a suspicious look from a man. Sitting on the floor, he leaned against a wooden wall and closed his eyes. For a long time I didn't become a person, a long time. And that's not as disgusting as I thought. And the body's not as weak. Looking around his hands, he noticed with disgust the long black claws. And why do they need me? Oh, all right. The dense, specific smell of herbs and tinctures completely repels the sense of smell. The rain, non-stop for over four hours, was occasionally illuminated by lightning, immediately followed by deafening thunder. Closing his eyes, he thought of Mioel. How interesting is he? After all, elves are constantly ill if they are in adverse conditions. That's strange before, I didn't realize the peculiarities of treating creatures that were within my reach. Instead, all I have to do is satisfy their hunger and not suffer with them. What did that young elf like so much? Not only that, he still lives in silence in my cave, but I have not yet touched him. And I guess I won't. A stranger high up in the mood drove me to act hastily. I wanted to go home soon and be with the elf. What is that? Outside, the rain started to slowly diminish. Instead of an impenetrable wall, it became more like an ordinary shower. Leaving the store, it flew towards the cave, taking on its favorite half shape. WHERE IS HE?! Where is my elf?! What could have happened to him in those six hours?! Breaking the whole cave, I couldn't find it. The smell of the apple was still strong, so the elf must have left recently. Why did he leave? After all, this is clearly his initiative. No one may enter this place without my prior permission. How dare he? He's mine, and I won't let him go like this. I won't let him go anyway. An unexpected sneeze and sniffling near the entrance made me even more angry. Quickly approaching the elf, he pressed him down the throat against the wall and grabbed his long hair. A frightened look and weak attempts to free me completely interrupted my self-control. "How dare you leave the cave?" I clearly told him not to leave the cave without my permission - squeezing my fingers tightly against my thin neck, I put him lightly against the wall. The half screaming and frightened tears did not impress me, but proved his guilt. He threw him angrily to the ground, smiled with satisfaction, and walked to the elf in trembling terror. Wrapped in a ball, he covered his stomach with his hands. Up close, I smelled a very strong bloody smell. He was also able to hurt himself here. "No.", Mioel, with tears in her eyes, frightenedly pressed her ears on her head and tried to drag herself away from me. Hmm, I accidentally damaged his stomach with claws. Shallow. Sighing, he left his elf scared and went to the entrance of the cave.

¤¤¤¤

Sitting on the wet rocks, he understood that what I had done with the elf was at least stupid. After all, it was possible to find out first why he left and even came back. Besides, he has a clearly high temperature and the general health indicators are not the highest. Remembering that I didn't tell Mioel that you shouldn't leave the cave, I doubted my mental health. Are you really getting old? Anyway, you need to at least find out what the reason was and only then punish the elf. Rising from a cold rock, he went back to the cave. The elf was lying in the same place where I had left him, only now, instead of the pleasant sweet smell that was initially felt, everything was saturated with a strong smell of blood. With a bad feeling, he went to Mioel and carefully raised him in his arms. At first sight scratched, damage from my claws, it turned out to be a deep wound. The shirt, which until then had a bright green color, was soaked with blood that it was impossible to find a dry place. A pale and sick face, with disheveled hair, weak breathing and rare heartbeat. An attempt to return him to consciousness achieved nothing. Oh God, what have I done? By carefully returning the body to its original position, he began to choose possible options to save the elf. The fact that he was short of time was still very irritating. How did I miss it? Now it's useless to fill him with medicine - the body won't accept them anyway, it's unlikely that my magic will be able to do that, the healers are not available anywhere. And the odds seem to be the same. Why did I hit him?  
After all, it is obvious that he simply is not strong enough to resist. Looking at the insensitive fragile body, he didn't understand how it could hurt him. Taking Mioel's slightly warm hand, he thought there was only one option to bring him back to life. Rasporov veined as deep as possible in one arm, the other held the elf's head, so that my blood flowed exactly in his mouth. The healing properties of dragon blood are well known to all. It is only with difficulty that people, even because of the dragon's blood, dare to subdue the user. Feeling that gradually more and more hungry, he quickly healed his wounds. Now you have to follow an unplanned diet, otherwise some elves will certainly not miss the chance. Observing how gradually the elf heats up and the wound in the stomach heals gradually, he leaned back on the wall, assuming a more human appearance. He has three minutes in which my blood will heal him completely. Only now will I never raise my hand against him, for I have never experienced a panic over someone's death. Bent over the elf, he began to long for his awakening, which did not take long to wait. With difficulty in opening his tear-soaked eyelashes, Mioel tried to examine me through the narrow cracks in his eyes, and when he found out, he immediately gasped with fear, shrugged and closed his hands. That alone was not enough for me. The elf's unpleasant heart made her hate herself even more. By gently lifting the elf in the air, he carefully put it down. The rapid heartbeat and a frightened look completely displeased me. Then he immediately gasped with fear, shrugged and closed his hands. That alone was not enough for me. The elf's unpleasant heart made her hate herself even more. - Where do you want to go? - Taking a scared elf by the hand, he approached the face. Mioel, where? "No ... bathroom", he blinked, scared, covering his face with his hands. What an idiot I am. Elfenysh stopped being active, didn't look at me anymore, didn't try to start a conversation and tried to fuse to the wall by all means. He slept restlessly, constantly playing, turning and smelling unevenly. The rain didn't stop pouring, but all the vegetation in the cave gradually disappeared and was bathed in dry leaves on the rocky bottom. Is he really so afraid of me? When did he do it? I took it very lightly... besides, however, a cut in my stomach. Tormented with conscience, he looked at the shrunken elf in the corner and decided to approach him. A day and a half without food and water, MDA. I didn't treat him to die of hunger safely. Besides, this state of him does not suit me, which is strange, because all past creatures are pleased with his humility and detachment, and now ... - Mioel - - carefully sitting next to him, put your warm palm in your hand - excuse me, please. I didn't want to frighten you - a sad look and a silent fungus. Well, let's continue - I was very angry when I didn't find him in the cave. I thought you'd left without even telling me, and when you returned, without hesitation, I tried to find out why," he added, "looking guilty in the ear," but I didn't calculate the strength and almost killed him. Forgive me, "Now will you always hit me?" - Elf looked carefully in my eyes and pressed his ears on his head. "Of course not." I told him I simply did not calculate the strength - looking at the sad and obviously incredulous Mioel, I was surprised to see how my arm rose to such a helpless miracle. "But please don't leave the cave without me, okay?" Okay, okay, okay. Grabbing the still sad elf in his arms, he began to tickle him. The claws had been modified for a long time, so it was possible not to fear Mioel's life. First, just smiling, and then, unable to bear it, Mioel laughed. Loud laughter and a wheezing filled the cave. Bowing in my arms and trying to swerve, the elf laughed and tried to take revenge by putting his hands under my shirt. Smiling insidiously, he looked at the reddish elf, he didn't know I wasn't afraid to tickle! Already lying on the ground, thoughtfully caressing the beast on his back and trying to understand what I really needed from him. Hmm, the fact that I definitely won't let him go is understandable. Forcibly here I won't keep him either. It seems that soon you will have to leave your place and go exploring the world. Imagining how Mioel would react to the most common things, the anticipator smiled. Looking at the elf's long ears, coming out of his hair, he decided to try and scratch him there. Oh! What are you doing - jumping away from me for a good half meter, Mioel looked at me in amazement, clearly suspecting all mortal sins. Uh? Does it hurt? - Sure, I've heard that ears are a separate issue, but not in the same measure. - N-no. Simply - Mioel blushed violently, remained silent and did not finish. - What's "simple"? " Well, you can't touch him there," covering his reddish face with his hands, the elf sang his ears animatedly. I think I know what I'm going to do now. Never having finished.


	3. Chapter 3

The days have passed. I became more and more attached to the restless elf. Its constant swarm and desire to stay clean all the time were surprised at the impossibility. After all, he is an elf, which means he should be convinced from the cradle that elves do not do this, that servants should do everything for them, that they were above all this, that all other races should worship them and exalt almost to the highest. Although to whom I deceive, I like him much more than the same common elves with universal contempt in their eyes. Besides, he has magic, which he wastes for some reason. Now, for example, he's stubbornly trying to restore all that dirty trick that recently filled the cave. If he hadn't... - Mioel! - the elves managed in a moment to fill the entire cave with sprouts of violet-orange plants unknown even to me! In addition, thick stems wrapped my legs and flowers unpretentiously released. Light green. Oh! I am by accident! - A big ear ran to me and began to gently stroke the orange substance, singing something melodiously in a low voice. After a few seconds, the plant reluctantly let go of my leg and disappeared into the numerous shoots on the ground. Now! Soon we will have delicious fruit! So big and pink! Mioel looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Well, or maybe yellow." "And you'll eat them?" - approaching the elf, innocently stroked his pink cheek. - Of course I will. They're tasty, probably sweet. Anyway, I planned them to be sweet - rubbing my hand, he ran enthusiastically to test his theory. In the next few hours, Mioel was actively telling me that he did something wrong and now he needs to do it again, because the fruits are not edible. Hmm, of course, who will listen to the wise dragon? But everything turned out completely differently than I expected. Instead of putting off that unpromising lesson the next morning, the elves decided to end it all today. But he didn't succeed, because of which he was constantly upset. Yes After another unsuccessful attempt, I realized I was tired of it all and instead of the usual interesting talk with my ear, I just heard angry murmurs and fungus. Besides, I've been tormented by a question for a long time... Rising from the fresh grass, I approached Mioel inaudibly. Standing with his back to me, he seemed to notice nothing but his precious plants. "Mioel, I know how to make the fruit edible." "And you were silent?" As full of curiosity, Mioel looked at me expecting an answer. - I won't say. Until you told me why your ears shouldn't be touched, Mioel immediately blushed, but tried to pretend it had nothing to do with it. You can! I just... I just don't like it, - yes, that's what I believed. I also feel it when they tell me a lie. Well, all right. - Well, change your initial completely created image of plants, so that the plants gradually change colour to green and the fruits are already tasteful and colourful. "Ahhh, that's it", Mioel hugged me thankfully, went to redo his work, and I decided that today I would definitely make it mine. Elfenka came out surprisingly fast, and now our cave has turned into a cozy green mink. Ushastik sighed happily with this misfortune, and then I climbed into my stomach and began to speculate that if the sun comes out, and some day it will, it will take me with it and show that there are a lot of interesting trees and grasses in the forest that require my careful examination. While Mioel kept talking about the beneficial properties of some herbs, I finally decided to act. Gently pressing the elf with one hand, the second began to gently stroke his soft hair. Mioel, to my relief, did not give much importance to it, just smiled and all, continuing to say something. Then, gently dislocating his hair to the other shoulder, he started to gently massage his ear, waiting for a reaction. The elf immediately shut up and tried to get out of my hands, but who would give it to me. Then, seeing that the attempts were in vain, Mioel took a deep breath and lay down so that it would be convenient for me to stroke his suffering ear. Gradually, elf breathing became more frequent, and I would never have thought that elves are capable of snoring. Mioel, looking at me with a blurred and purring look from her heart, went up to kiss. And why am I not completely confused by his behavior? Mastering the kiss voluntarily, he slowly began to undress the elf, exposing the delicate peach milk skin. Getting rid of his shirt, he started sucking on his little pale pink nipples. Mioel was constantly moaning and trying to push me or pull me closer. Of course, I imagined the elves' ears were an inviolable place, but very ... After stripping the elf completely, he began to gently kiss his perfect body, leaving insanely beautiful suckers confirming that he now belongs only to me. Warm palms, delicate wrists, thin arms. Bowing and moaning softly, Mioel kissed me, rubbed her little nose on my neck and silently rumbled. Lickin' his sweet neck, he reached the request of an excited penis and, taking it out of his pants, he forcefully held it along a thick trunk with veined trunks, getting even more excited. Realizing that I can no longer contain myself, Mioel turned his back and carefully knelt down. Looking confidently at me, the elf sighed and supported his hands on the dense sprout rings. The main thing is that he should not get hurt, and yes, this time I want to be pleasant not only for myself. Letting the elf lick his fingers, he watched with fascination as he, covering his eyes, gently sucked each one. His reddish cheeks were very contrasted with his pale skin. Finally, taking his hand to the elf pope, he carefully began to introduce his first finger. The elastic muscles immediately closed around him. Elfenysh sighed intermittently, to which I immediately began to calm him, whispering quietly tender words and kissing his back, wet with sweat. The second - the elf suffers, but obviously doesn't want to go on. Slowly, he began to move inside the elf with his fingers, developing silky walls as much as possible. After a few seconds, pressing a small tuber, he heard with satisfaction a soft groan, obviously not of pain. Third finger - Mioel cried and tried to drag himself away, but I did not allow it. It is no longer allowed. Hmm, I had partners who liked what I did wrong? The elf buried herself in the ground and sobbed softly. Hell, I don't want to hurt you. Continuing to stretch him with three fingers, he kissed his back, neck, gently moved to the red ear. Squirming, Mioel himself started clinging clumsily to my fingers, moaning softly. Exhaling lightly, he thought he had prepared himself enough and pulled his fingers out of the elf. Holding his hips, he gently kissed the protruding vertebrae and said how beautiful and wonderful he was, how happy I was that he was mine now and that I wouldn't let him go anywhere else. With his organ in his hand he spread the protruding grease all over the surface and, having attached himself to Mioel, began to slowly introduce his rather large penis into the hole he had already managed to shrink to the previous size. Elfenish sighed convulsively and squeezed green shoots with his palms. - Easy, now everything will pass - the desire in one movement to completely enter the flexible body of the elf and use the blood as a natural lubricant was unsurpassed, but I always remembered that Mioel was not a toy, who did not want to see her tears. With little pushes, penetrating deeper, I gently stroked the elf on my back and synchronized with my movements I moved my hand along the small elf member. Narrow walls, as if I hadn't stretched it out and entered it, tightened my flesh, almost leading to the fact that I was ready to finish with each little push. Finally I entered completely into elfenka.

Leaning over, he began to carefully lick his sharp ear and, under a loud bang, began to carefully move his hips, trying to find the right angle. Holding him by his waist, he moved slowly inside such a coveted elf. Screaming loudly, Mioel bowed and, breathing quickly, looked at me, giving him a look full of adoration. Responding to him with no less warm eyes, he grabbed his thighs and entered at the same angle once more, but he himself pulled the elf to the full length of his penis. Increasing the rhythm gradually, he didn't stop kissing the elf and gently nibbled his ear, trembling from each shock. Supporting Mioel by his stomach, he began to have the elf with powerful measured tremors. Supporting his elbows on the ground, elfenosh panting and frantically squeezed the plants. Each time, almost completely coming out, leaving only the head inside, after that, I drove with force the whole length towards a reddish hole. Intermittently breathing and moaning loudly, the elf sat on my stick, asking me not to stop and move as fast as possible. No longer distracted by tenderness, he fucked approximately Mioel, with deep impulses, running into a stretched hole. Walking at the right angle with each hurried move, he listened with burning pleasure to the loud moans of the elf. When he entered for the last time, he crushed it with his weight and, pressing his hips hard against the elf, felt the hot sperm pouring into a flexible body. Screaming, Mioel, trembling, devastatingly ended up behind me. Without leaving the elfenka, he lay at the bottom of the cave and placed his main treasure on himself, carefully hugging his hands. asking me not to stop and move as fast as possible. Screaming, Mioel, tremendously, devastatingly ended up behind me. Without leaving the elfenka, he lay at the bottom of the cave and placed his main treasure on himself, carefully embracing his hands. I listened with burning pleasure to the loud moans of the elf. When he entered for the last time, he crushed it with his weight and, pressing his hips hard against the elf, felt the hot sperm pouring into a flexible body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bourne: http://vk.com/photo-94792777_408501959
> 
> Mioel: http://vk.com/photo-94792777_408501902
> 
> Dragon: http://vk.com/photo-94792777_408501925

Two months later... - What did you want to tell me? - By moving my eyes from the incessant shower for the second month to Mioel, I raised my eyebrows with interest. "Um... I'm pregnant..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun on that journey here. Enjoy!


End file.
